


I've Only Felt Religion When I've Lied With You

by GracefulVengeance



Series: i'm a missile that's guided to you [1]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Pining, Power!Bottom Dean, Pure Admiration, Road Trips, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 22:39:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13350987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracefulVengeance/pseuds/GracefulVengeance
Summary: All we do is drive. All we do is think about the feelings that we hide. All we do is sit in silence waiting for a sign. Sick and full of pride. All we do is drive.Dean shrugged, the way the muscles in his shoulders shifted was like a moving art piece. Roman swallowed. “Life’s more fun with a little risk, isn’t it?”Roman could’ve sworn he saw a mischievous glint in Dean’s eyes. His mind raced.





	I've Only Felt Religion When I've Lied With You

**Author's Note:**

> this series takes place at the start of the ambreigns ride along.

There was something about the way a trip felt when it was just the two of them. Dean was driving this time, claiming he was too antsy to just sit in the car. Focusing on the pressure on the pedals and the steadying of the wheel helped to distract him. Roman didn’t have much to focus on but the road, but still his gaze fell on Dean every now and then. He quickly became hyper aware of every little thing, Dean’s laugh, the gentle drumming of his fingers against the steering wheel, the tilt of his head whenever he cracked his neck. It all made Roman’s heart race, made his chest overflow with admiration. Dean. _His_ Dean, acting as he always did, full of life and personality and personal flair.

 

“Woah!” Dean exclaimed, slamming on the horn as a car nearly sideswiped them and cut them off. “Get a load of this joker, late to his own funeral.”

 

Roman laughed, abrupt and bubbly from the unexpected joke. “Haven’t heard that one before.”

 

Dean grinned, toothy and wide, that was his “proud of himself” smile. “I’m an endless fountain of wisdom and bad jokes.”

 

“I wouldn’t call that wisdom so much as ‘a reckless need to constantly put yourself in harms way’,” Roman chided.

 

Dean shrugged, the way the muscles in his shoulders shifted was like a moving art piece. Roman swallowed. “Life’s more fun with a little risk, isn’t it?”

 

Roman could’ve sworn he saw a mischievous glint in Dean’s eyes. His mind raced.  


* * *

 

Roman tried to focus on the cool stillness of the open road at night, but the sultry tone of Dean’s singing flooded his senses. “Sweet Child of Mine” was playing on the radio, and when Dean wanted to sing, nobody could stop him. Normally, Dean was brash when he sang, never giving a damn about how off-key he might be or who heard him, but his voice was gentle now. His deep voice just barely carried over the music, melting into Axl Rose’s iconic voice.

 

Dean’s right arm rested at his side, the other at the wheel and Roman’s eyes drifted to his idle hand, the skin toughened from many fights. He wanted to hold that hand, to trace the map of scars and faded bruises that told his story. His gaze fell on Dean’s lips, thin and pink, a little chapped from the cold. Those lips had defended him, carried him through rough times, called him out of dark places, and he suddenly wanted to thank those lips with his own.

 

Dean’s words echoed in his head, like a lullabye stuck on loop. _Life’s more fun with a little risk, isn’t it?_ The look in Dean’s eyes that implied that there was more to that comment flooded his thoughts. An underlying tone of curiosity, a soft echo of suggestion. He always felt there had been something unspoken between them. Every time Dean kissed his head, every hug and every touch. Dean was never afraid of showing affection, even in front of a crowd. Roman wondered just how much he might’ve been overthinking as he drifted off to sleep.

 

“Hey Rome,” a gentle touch of his arm. “We’ve hit our pit stop. I’m gonna fill up, empty your tank while you can.”

 

Roman’s eyes fluttered open as Dean slipped out of the car. His whole body felt stiff, stretching his legs for a bit oughta do him some good. He stepped out of the car with a grunt and felt his stomach growl. Some food might be nice too. He looked back to glance at Dean who was grabbing the pump to fill up the car, tapping his foot to the quiet song playing over the station’s speakers. Roman smiled, feeling his chest swell again.

 

After relieving himself, Roman took on the arduous task of figuring out what he wanted to eat. Gas station fare didn’t always offer the best options. He finally decided on a cup of greek yogurt, a hummus pack complete with pretzels for dipping, and a bottle of gatorade. He walked out of the store to find Dean leaning against the car, looking at him expectantly.

 

“Took ya long enough,” he said, a playful smirk on his lips.

 

Roman chuckled. “I decided to make smart choices this time.”

 

“Boo,” Dean teased, accentuating with a dramatic thumbs down.

 

Roman expected that to be the end of the exchange, that Dean would hop back into the car and they would be on their way once again. But Dean just stood there, hands stuffed into his jean pockets, his bright eyes fixed on Roman. Roman’s heart raced and before he knew it he was taking a risk he never thought he would. He closed the distance between them under the harsh fluorescent lighting and kissed him. All the build up, every passing thought, all the intent he had garnered over the years expelled with one risk.

 

A muffled noise of surprise came from Dean’s lips, but he leaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Roman’s waist and pulling him closer. Roman sighed, letting his lips and his body melt into Dean’s effortlessly. It felt so easy, so right, so safe, just like he always felt around him.   

 

“D’you know how long I’ve been waitin’ on you to do that?” Dean drawled.

 

“You were waiting on _me_ ?” Roman chuckled. “If you were so impatient, why didn’t _you_ make a move first?”

 

“Me make a move on you? Hell no, Ro’. What if I had been wrong? Everything would’ve been all messed up and I’d lose my best friend.”

 

“I could’ve been wrong too, Dean,” Roman replied, realizing now just how dangerous this move had been.

 

“But you weren’t,” Dean said, pulling him in for another kiss. “We should probably get back on the road.”

 

Roman grunted disapprovingly but nodded. “Yeah, guess so.”  


* * *

 

The rest of the ride went off without a hitch, despite the obvious sexual tension in the car. When they got into their hotel room, Dean wasted no time, pulling Roman into a frenzy of needy kisses as he lead them to the bed. Dean pulled away to undress, stripping down to his boxer briefs, and letting Roman do the same.

 

“There’s lube and condoms in my bag,” Dean whispered in Roman’s ear.

 

Dean stretched out onto the bed, his long legs splayed out to expose his already half-hard cock beneath his boxers. Roman turned around and his breath caught in his throat. Dean, _his_ Dean, spread out for him like a beautiful painting. He fixed his gaze on Dean’s naked body, decorated with faded scars, barely noticeable anymore.

 

“You know, I was surprised to find out you had no tattoos. Seemed like it would be your thing,” Roman commented, glancing over at his own sleeve.

 

Dean shrugged, looking pensive. “It’s one of the few things I never felt compelled to do.”

 

Roman always appreciated Dean’s thoughtfulness and honesty. Most people wouldn’t know by just looking at him, but many things lay deep beneath the surface of Dean Ambrose. Roman smiled and pulled off Dean’s boxers, peppering kisses along his body in the same motion. He brushed his lips along Dean’s cock, which was now fully hard against his stomach. Dean hissed and jerked his hips upwards, his hands snaking into Roman’s hair. Roman smirked and ran his tongue up the length of his cock.

 

“God Rome _please_ ,” Dean begged, tugging on Roman’s hair with more urgency.

 

Roman complied, though only for a brief moment, and enveloped Dean with his mouth. Dean threw his head back with a loud groan, fingers massaging into Roman’s head. Roman pulled his mouth off of Dean with a lewd _pop!_ noise and got out the bottle of lube. Dean flipped over onto his stomach, his toned ass out on display. Roman squeezed some lube onto Dean’s crevice and ran his thumb along the opening, feeling his cock twitch as Dean moaned. He rubbed small circles around Dean’s hole before sinking his thumb in, rubbing along the inner walls and stretching him out slowly. One by one he slipped his fingers in to get him ready.

“Roman Reigns, if you don’t get inside me right now I will lose it,” Dean groaned.

 

Roman chuckled. “Such a drama king.”

 

He took out a condom and slipped it on, squeezing on a good amount of lube and spreading it up and down his length. He placed himself in between Dean’s cheeks and slid up and down teasingly, relishing in Dean’s desperate moans. He lined himself up, slowly pressing himself into Dean’s tight hole. His knees almost buckled as he bottomed out, his nails digging into Dean’s hips.

 

“You okay, Deano?” Roman cooed.

 

“Ain’t my first rodeo,” Dean responded between pants. “‘M fine.”

 

Roman started moving, hissing at the sensation of being so close to Dean. He aligned himself with Dean’s back, wrapping an arm around his chest to support him as he placed soft kisses on his shoulder and neck. He kept a steady but gentle pace, his occasional kisses quietly asking “is this okay?” “are you okay?” Dean always responded with eagerness and enthusiasm. Roman felt himself getting close, heat pooling in the pit of his stomach. He drilled in deep, hitting in just the right spot to make Dean squirm. He breathed, hot and heavy on Dean’s neck, pressing a hard kiss to his shoulder as he came. He slowly pulled out and rolled onto his side. Dean did as well, his stomach and the sheets painted with his own cum.

 

Roman pulled Dean close, pressing a chaste kiss to his forehead. “Love you, Dean.”

 

“Mmm. Love you too, Ro’,” Dean mumbled as they drifted off to sleep.

 


End file.
